


Perfect Assets

by NocturnalKnowitall



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Reddit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalKnowitall/pseuds/NocturnalKnowitall
Summary: Despite being a frequent Redditor, and commenting on every post, Hux had never actually talked to the person whose rear end he wanked off to on a regular basis. After maybe a few too many glasses of wine, and the post-orgasmic bliss still running through his veins, he messaged the man.Hux hoped to be ignored.Hux was wrong.





	Perfect Assets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/gifts), [theSinTin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/gifts).



> This is basically crack treated seriously. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to [NinPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato) for the beta!

There it was again. That ass. That perfect, supple, unfathomably beautiful ass. Hux had seen it now enough times to commit every line, every hair, every mole to memory. Yet, somehow, whenever a new picture – or God forbid,  _ video _ – was uploaded to r/CuteGuyButts, he still found something new to admire.

Hux was lounging on his sofa with the laptop in his lap, one hand grasping the stem of his third – or was if fourth? – glass of wine when that ass appeared once more on the Reddit page. It seemed the owner of said ass was quite the regular, considering the umpteenth number of times he’d seen the poster’s rear in various positions.

The post for today, however, was something out of the ordinary as it was neither a picture nor a video but a goddamn  _ gif _ . Ass framed the entire window as two large hands came in from each side to stretch the cheeks apart, revealing not the hole but a  _ fucking plug _ . A red-jewelled butt plug who-knows-how-large stood dead-centre in the gif. What more, was that the owner had made the gif seamless. It was  _ mesmerizing _ . The hands came into frame, spread his ass, let go, then disappeared again.

Hux sat there watching the loop for several minutes. His cock, which was already half-hard by the time he’d even opened the website, was now standing at full attention, tenting his slacks obscenely. He quickly downed the last of his wine and placed the glass far enough on the side table so as to not get accidentally knocked over. While opening the button and pulling down the zipper, Hux laid down the entire length of his sofa and palmed his cock through the gap, laptop precariously placed on his stomach.

He didn’t even know something as simple as a pixelated gif was enough to get him this riled, but between the actual image and the expert editing, he couldn’t  _ not _ masturbate to it. It was a work of art.

He shuffled down his trousers and underwear just enough for his cock to spring free, then took hold of it. With the laptop screen in the way, he couldn’t see the erection from this angle, but even if he did, the only thing that had his attention at the moment was the glorious ass on display.

The foreskin hadn’t fully retracted, but with the near-bruising grip he had on his shaft, it would slip under the head soon enough. Hux imagined himself standing before the poster, using his own hands to spread those cheeks. He pictured him tapping the jewel, revelling in the hitched breaths this man would make at the sensation.

Hux would like nothing more than to painstakingly, slowly inch the plug out and shove his own fingers inside instead, whispering “ _ look how well you took that. Such a good little slut you are. Just you wait until I ram my cock in your hole.” _

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Hux didn’t even know he’d said anything until the words suddenly tumbled through his lips.

His dream-self spread the man’s cheeks wide again and inserted his cock into the awaiting hole, bottoming out immediately. Hux would like to think that he’d take it easy, torturing the guy with slow thrusts. That would no doubt be a lie, as he’d never taken it slowly with any of his previous partners; he liked it hard and fast, both giving and receiving.

And with an ass this magnificent, Hux would absolutely do it as hard as he possibly could.

The scene playing in his mind turned into a violent fuck. He gripped the man’s hips for leverage and could practically  _ hear _ the slap of skin on skin. Hux closed his eyes and tipped his head back, breathing heavily. He was so close. Without any visual input, his imagination turned even more vivid. The moans the man would make as Hux fucked him spurred him on, the pace of his real hand on his cock a fast blur, until it all crashed down in a wave of bliss as he came.

Hux slowed down his hand, but didn’t let up the grip, milking the last bit of ejaculate down his fingers. He breathed deeply a couple of times before opening his eyes again to look at the screen.

…his laptop was gone. All he saw was his own softening dick and the come plastered on his fingers, pubic hair, and stomach. Hux looked down to the floor and saw the computer lying on its side, thankfully not visibly broken. It seemed his masturbation had accidentally knocked it over, though he couldn’t remember exactly when it had happened. One second it was on his belly, the next down on the ground.

“Fucken shite,” he muttered to no-one as he stood up and stretched, back and neck popping pleasantly.

Hux left the laptop where it lied, opting to go clean himself up before smearing come all over the keyboard and trackpad.

He washed his hands, then wetted a towel to dab away at his dick. An unexpected hiss escaping his mouth told him what a stupid idea it was to go that hard with a minimal amount of lubrication.  He didn’t have anything at hand to soothe the burn, so he changed into some loose pyjama bottoms, foregoing underwear and t-shirt. It was getting late anyway.

Shuffling back to the living room, Hux grabbed the laptop and went to bed. He settled in and opened the computer again, ass gif still playing. He minimized the window and quickly inspected that nothing had broken in the fall. It was a miracle that not even a scratch had appeared on the aluminium shell covering the thing, and the hard drive ran like normal.

He opened up the window again and watched the loop for a few minutes more, still mesmerized. His refractory period wasn’t like it had been in his youth, though his cock still gave a valiant twitch. That ass  _ did _ things to him. Of course, he himself was a frequent Redditor, and was even subscribed to r/CuteGuyButts (among other subreddits not usually discussed in pleasant company), but the owner of exactly  _ this _ ass constantly had him jerking off the second he came across it.

By the amount of posts this guy uploaded to the subreddit, Hux masturbated almost daily.

It was becoming borderline Pavlovian behaviour.

Even though this person never specified to being open to DM’s – as opposed to several of the other users on the site – Hux cautiously wrote a message and sent it before he could change his mind.

u/T1dge • Now

_ I must applaud the excellent editing in your recent post. I hate to assume, but was it you that made the gif seamless? Regardless: bravo. Furthermore, how big was that plug? _

Several minutes ticked by with nothing happening. He didn’t exactly know why he wanted to send the man a message, but it was too late now. Hux would probably just be ignored. He wished he would be ignored. It was an idiotic question that didn’t need an answer.

He waited a few moments more before ultimately closing the lid and putting the laptop on his bedside table, then laid down and forcefully pushed the thought out of his mind.

 

＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼ ／

 

The next morning, Hux had all but forgotten about the message he sent last night, but as he grabbed his phone to turn off the morning alarm, he saw a notification had appeared during the night.

Heart beating loudly, he opened up the app, and read, not just one, but three separate messages.

u/AsstroNutKylo • 6h

_ Thanks dude! Yeah it was me who made the gif. Bitch to get it totally seamless tho. The buttplug was about 2 inches thick and 3,5 long ;P _

u/AsstroNutKylo • 6h

_ Its funny you’re the first to actually dm me, but I’ve seen u comment on nearly all of my posts, so I guess u must be quite the fan ;) _

u/AsstroNutKylo • 1h

_ Hey, I’ve seen ppl dm each other on here to a quick fuck or smthn and thought maybe you'd be up for it? U live in the LA area? Totally ok if not, or if this was too forward, so u can just ignore this message ;P _

Horrible spelling and emoticons aside, the boldness of the last message left Hux speechless. It was more than he could’ve hoped to dream of. The owner of that  _ glorious _ ass genuinely wanted them to fuck. Unfortunately, he did not live in Los Angeles. Not even close. That would be a 6-hour drive if he managed to somehow evade all traffic.

But it was too good an opportunity to miss.

u/T1idge • Now

_ I do, in fact, live in the LA area. And not to worry: forwardness is greatly appreciated. Just give me a time and place. _

Hux didn’t have to wait for more than the time it took to brush his teeth and change his clothes for a reply to arrive.

u/AsstroNutKylo • 1m

_ Great! How ‘bout tomorrow? 5pm 2187 E Ocean Blvd _

u/T1dge • Now

_ Excellent. I will see you then. _

It wasn’t until the next day, two hours behind the wheel and utterly stuck in traffic, that Hux regretted every single decision he had ever made in his life.

 

＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼ ／

 

The longer Hux was surrounded by honking cars and angry drivers, the more irrational his thoughts became. 

_ What if he thinks I’m a murderer and shoots me the second he opens the door? Or maybe  _ he’s _ the killer, and lures unsuspecting victims with the promise of a good fuck? I don’t even know the guy’s name – or face for that matter – and he doesn’t know me. What if he’s hideous and the only thing going for him is that perfect ass? Fuck, what if he thinks  _ I’m _ ugly and laughs in my face, then shuts the door? What am I doing with my life?! _

The ‘what if’s’ got more and more ridiculous with each passing second. But it was too late now. He was trapped in his car in the middle of the freeway, and his destination was not more than an hour away.

Plus: he had never even done this before. A one-night-stand wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with, per se, but he  _ at least _ knew the name and face of his partner before bedding them.

And if something were to go awry, he had nothing to defend himself with. Hux had some muscle-mass, but given the parts he’d seen of this man, he could easily bench-press his weight and then some. Hux wasn’t even legally allowed to buy a gun here with only a work visa.

Before he knew it, Hux had parked on the side of a neat row of one-story houses. It wasn’t until he mindlessly turned off the ignition that his senses came back to him. He looked down at his watch and noticed he was 20 minutes early.

Waiting in his car for that long would probably look creepy, and the high sun would absolutely bring the temperature up to dangerous degrees. Hux stepped out and walked up to the house with the man’s address on it, trying not to think of the astronomical price of what it would be, this close to the beach.

He took a couple of deep breaths, then knocked on the door.

_ Bite, scratch, kick, run _ , his mind repeated,  _ just in case _ .

The door opened.

A man not much younger than him stood in the doorway. Slightly taller and much broader, though.

“I…” Hux was  _ supposed _ to greet the man and apologize for arriving early, but all coherent thought died on his tongue before he even opened his mouth.

Angular nose, big ears sticking out from long, dark tufts of hair, brown, kind eyes, and half of a smile on plump lips. Each individual part didn’t look all that appealing, but everything combined made it to be the most strangely handsome man he’d ever laid eyes on.  _ Fuck _ .

The man in the doorway continued looking at him as the seconds ticked by. The smile playing on the other’s lips slowly started to pull down into a small frown. Hux still couldn’t think of anything to say; he just gaped dumbly.

Shit, the guy looked concerned now.  _ Say something, goddammit! _

“Hey, you okay there, buddy?” oh fuck, and a rumbling voice like butter to boot. Hux was doomed.

_ He asked a question. I should probably answer… what was the question again? _

“Why don’t you come in here, okay? Come on, that’s it.”

The man had grabbed his arm and gently led him into the house, all the while talking to him like he was a child who’d lost his mum in a crowd.

“Just sit down on the couch, yeah? I’ll be right back,” the man said and walked through another doorway.

Without that distraction, Hux felt like he could finally breathe normally again. He couldn’t fathom what had happened to him back there. It was like the moment he laid eyes on that Adonis-like figure, all rationality went straight out the window.

The man exceeded Hux’s imagination of this hook-up. Those striking features simply left him speechless, and with said hook-up out of sight doing God-knows-what, Hux desperately wished him back so he could ogle some more.

As if summoned, the guy returned, holding two steaming mugs. He placed one mug in front of Hux, then sat down on the chair opposite with his own. The smell of freshly brewed coffee had him cradling the mug and inhaling deeply. He didn’t even realize the drive had left him this tired.

“Thank you,” Hux said, taking a small sip.

“it’s no big deal. Had a pot ready for–“ the man cut himself off and changed the subject, “so, tell me what happened.”

“What… happened?”

“Yeah. Like, you coming over here and looking all scared, and all? You don’t have to tell me if it’s too much, but should I just call the cops for you?”

“Wh–  _ cops?! _ What are you on about?” the man looked as confused as Hux felt.  _ The fuck was he talking about? _

“Well– I mean, wasn’t it why you came here?” he stammered, “someplace to– I dunno, hide away from…” the man waved his hand as a way of explanation– what explanation, Hux had no idea.

“Waitwaitwait.” Hux quickly slotted the pieces together: with the way he looked concerned and ushered him into the house like a lost lamb, as well as the stuttered explanation, only one description rang clear.

The guy probably  _ somehow _ assumed Hux had been attacked, and was now looking for a safe-place. It was obviously a nice gesture, but  _ completely _ unfounded. Laughing in his face wouldn’t be the best idea, so he quickly reigned himself in before he did or said something stupid.

“Do you think I was assaulted?” Hux asked, just to be sure.

“I– uhm… yeah?” He had the gall to look sheepish at that remark.

“Why?” Hux didn’t actually care for an explanation, but the way the man didn’t answer and simply shrank in his seat was slightly satisfying to Hux’s sadistic mind. He hid a smirk behind the rim of the coffee mug.

“I’m sorry, but the way– the way you looked, I think, had me jumping to conclusions. Sorry.”

Now he just looked sad. Hux didn’t have time for the kicked puppy-look. If this was the way he acted by way of first meetings, Hux wouldn’t last long enough to even get him into bed before exasperation took over and killed his boner.

“Fuck this,” he sighed and stood up, “shouldn’t’ve come here. Goddamn waste of petrol.”

“Wait, what?” Hux heard the man say as he neared the door, back turned.

He threw a casual glance towards the other over his shoulder, or at least as casual as he could (the guy still looked like walking god, despite the less-than-ideal expression, making his mouth run both dry  _ and _ wet. Luckily, the initial shock has worn).

“It’s me,” Hux clarified, before backpedalling when all he received was an even more clueless expression. “I’m the person who messaged you on Reddit. Y’know, for a fuck.”

“Ooh… shit.”

“ _ What? _ ” Hux barked back.

“Uhm, you’re a little early?” It didn’t sound like that was what the man had originally intended to say, what with the weird tone making it sound like a question.

Hux couldn’t leave it well enough alone, so he  _ had _ to speak up.

“That’s not what you meant to say.”

The other kept silent for a beat or two before blurting, “well… I just– thought – heh- that you’d look more like a bear, you know? Instead of…”

Hux gave him an unimpressed arch of his brow, silently daring him to continue. The man didn’t look him in the eye, opting to look to the ceiling for help.

“… the dictionary definition of a twink,” He finished lamely.

“Hilarious,” Hux drawled. As if he hadn’t heard  _ that _ enough for at least a couple of lifetimes.

He knew what he looked like, and people pointing out that fact just made it all the more satisfying when he proved each and every of his bedmates wrong. The ones who didn’t care for a lanky Irish ginger topping were immediately discarded for the next in line. Of course, if they seemed decent enough, Hux would bottom for them, though never masking his bossy nature for something his partner deemed more appropriate for a “twink”.

With this man, however, Hux had already set his mind for a piece of that ass. He would  _ refuse _ anything else ( _ maybe _ , if he felt up for it, a repeat with switched positions might be on the table. Maybe).

“Good day,” Hux said and proceeded to open the front door.

“Wait!” the other yelled as he stood up as well.

_ One more chance _ , Hux's mind whispered.  _ He's really hot _ . He closed the door, and leaned his back against the wood, arms crossed over his chest, scowling at the man.

“I didn't mean to say that being a twink was a bad thing.”

“Could've fooled me,” Hux shrugged, “you wanna do this or not?”

“Yes,” the man said a little too enthusiastically.

Hux didn’t move from his current position, thought he desperately wanted to just barge over to the man and bend him over the coffee table. There were certain points he had to voice before going any further.

“What  _ exactly _ is it you want?”

“What do you mean? I asked for a fuck in the DM and–“ The man had been looking at Hux while he spoke, but as the word ‘fuck’ passed through his lips, his gaze went somewhere else.  _ That wouldn’t do _ .

“No,” Hux said, immediately gaining the other’s attention again. “Look at me when you’re talking. Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to talk dirty to you; dominating you while I take you hard over any piece of furniture I see fit?”

Despite the distance, Hux could clearly see the man’s pupils expand, nearly engulfing the warm brown iris. His Adam’s apple bobbed once, twice, before he opened up his mouth.

“Can I come with a suggestion?”

Hux nodded back.

“I like the idea of you domming – and rough sex – but uh– just don’t do humiliation. Like, you can talk dirty to me, and I like praise, but yeah. No talking down to me.”

“Anything else I should be aware of?”

“Yeah: don’t hit me. Or any slapping. Don’t respond well to any of that.”

“Duly noted,” Hux told him, “I can work around those terms. I don’t have anything to add. If there’s nothing else, would you show me to the bedroom?”

The man smiled wide and turned on his heel, motioning Hux to follow.

They ascended a flight of stairs and came to a stop in front of the first door on the right. He had a hand of the doorknob, but didn’t turn it. Before Hux had a chance to ask why they stopped, the man faced him.

“One more thing,” he said, “what’s your name?”

“Why do you ask?” It was a little stupid that Hux didn’t actually know his name. It should’ve happened when they first greeted each other (though he  _ was _ somewhat preoccupied with being an utter bellend at the initial sight of his hook-up). Why he decided to now answer a question with another question was anyone’s guess. Hux told himself it would be fun to tease the man a bit and see what he would answer back.

“So I can know whose name to scream when they fuck me senseless.”

_ I walked right into that one, didn’t I. _ Hux mirrored the wicked grin the man wore, and reached out to shake his hand.

“Hux.”

“Kylo. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Hux growled back before Kylo suddenly dragged him forward into a bruising kiss. Quickly recovering from the unexpectedness, Hux returned the kiss with just as much – if not even more – enthusiasm.

There was a slight battle for dominance on both parties, but Hux gained the upper hand when he covered Kylo’s hand on the doorknob, and turned it. With their weight pushed against the now open door, both went nearly crashing down on the other side. He used the momentum to drive the other even harder against the wood. The sound of brass breaking through plaster did nothing to deter either of them.

In-between their lips, Kylo mumbled out “you're gonna pay for that.”

Hux kissed harder, then bit down on the other's bottom lip. Not nearly enough to break the skin; rather a reminder as to who was in charge. Maybe he was on the verge of crossing a line, considering the talk just before, but Kylo didn't seem to dislike it.

“Oh, will I now,” he replied. He had no intention of actually paying for repairs (for Christ's sake! The guy lived in a two-story house in downtown Los Angeles. He could pay for his own damn wall). He just had to keep the promise of fucking Kylo senseless enough to forget about the damage.

Grabbing the tight-fitted shirt, Hux dragged them away from the door. After a quick sweep of the room, he turned around and pushed Kylo to the large bed at the other end. Hux knew perfectly well that the man could easily resist the manhandling, what with the sheer size of him, but it was nice to see that he accepted it nevertheless.

“Lie back on the bed, head against the pillow, and strip.”

A puzzled look crossed Kylo's face at that.

“Don't you want me to strip  _ before _ I lie down?”

“Did I fucken stutter.” It wasn't a question.

“No, sir,” Kylo said hastily as he did was told. It took a moment for Hux to acknowledge the title, but when he did, it went straight to his cock.

“Good boy,” he said sweetly.

Watching Kylo struggle to take off his clothes was a feast for the eyes. The t-shirt came off first, and the expanse of tanned skin covering sculpted muscles had Hux nearly salivating. The bedroom was well-regulated to combat the blazing heat from outside, which in turn meant that Kylo's nipples stood out, a clear invitation to touch.

_ Not yet _ , Hux told himself.

Kylo haphazardly threw the bundled-up shirt into a corner, and Hux refrained himself from making a comment about it. The shoes got toed off and kicked off the edge of the bed. As Kylo was just about to sit up to work on his socks, Hux cleared his throat loud enough to warrant attention.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hux asked when Kylo looked up.

“… you said–“

“I  _ said _ ‘lie down, head against the pillow'.”

“But how am I supposed to take off my clothes if I–“

Hux cut him off again (mostly just because Kylo looked even hotter when he got agitated).

“That is not my problem. Lie _ down _ .”

Kylo lied back down, but not without a frustrated huff.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, the man on the bed clearly trying to come up with a plan of action.

“Umm, sir?”

“Yes, Kylo?”

“Ca-  _ may _ I put my feet up?”

He initially wanted to say ‘no’, but again the sound of that title had Hux’s head swimming. Plus, asking his permission was very much appreciated (Hux would, without a shred of doubt, say ‘I don’t know,  _ can you _ ?, if Kylo hadn't rephrased the question).

“You may.  _ However _ , you will not raise them higher than three inches from the mattress, understood? I will be keeping watch.”

Kylo pulled up his knees until they were nearly flush with that delectable still-covered ass. He shot a quick glance towards Hux before bending sideways at the waist, head (unfortunately) still on the edge of the pillow.

Hux had no idea  _ why _ he purposely made something as simple as taking one’s clothes off such a difficult act. One part of him just wanted this to be over with so they could get on with the fun stuff, but another, smaller – yet somehow more vocal – part immensely enjoyed watching Kylo struggle. It wasn’t necessarily arousing to look at him wiggle about on the bed, just  _ so fascinating _ .

Kylo reached down and rolled off first one sock, then the other. He barely even lifted his feet off the bed, all the while looking up to Hux every couple of seconds to make sure he didn’t do anything to invoke his wrath.

As soon as the socks landed on the floor, the legs went down again.

It didn’t take long for the jeans to come off next; a quick swipe of the button and zipper, some mild kicking, and away they went. The only thing left now were the tight black boxers hiding his price.

Just as Kylo hooked his thumbs underneath the underwear, Hux spoke up.

“No. turn around and put your knees up. I want that ass in the air.”

Kylo flashed him a cheeky smile as he turned around.

“You’re gonna be in for a surprise,” he said with a lilt in his voice.

“Oh? And what surprise would that be?” Hux hated surprises in general, but in this context he was rather intrigued.

“You’ll find out,  _ sir _ . Shall I take these off, or do you want to?”

Hux hadn’t moved an inch since Kylo first started undressing, so when he took the first step towards the bed, his knee gave a small pop. He ignored the twinge of pain in favour of something much more important.

“Hands under the pillow,” Hux said as he toed off his shoes and shuffled over on the bed.

He placed both hands on each side of the other’s covered ass and gave a firm squeeze, the muscle underneath unrelenting to the ministrations.

As Hux continued to paw at the cheeks, he could see something unusual; something  _ not _ moving as much, right in the middle. He tapped a finger on whatever it was. Kylo had been breathing quite hard throughout the process, but now he gave a low keen.

“Kylo, what is this?” Hux felt around the edge of what could only be the base of a plug, lodged within his ass. Before Kylo had the wherewithal to answer, Hux pulled the plug out a ways, then  _ pushed _ it in deeper. Kylo moaned hard.

“ _ Fuck! _ Do that again,” Kylo pleaded. Hux couldn’t deny him, for the sweet sounds he made were like water to a dying man. So he did it again, and again.

After the third time he pulled and pushed at the plug – essentially fucking Kylo with his own toy – Hux managed to tear his hands away to  _ finally _ reveal the ass that had been haunting him since the first time he’d laid his eyes on it.

He peeled away the skin-tight material and was met with the shimmering red jewel of the plug, surrounded by two perfect globes.

“Perfect,” Hux whispered to himself. “How long have you been wearing this?”

“Ah–all day,” Kylo slurred back.

Hux refrained from moving the plug too much, in fear of the other finishing too quickly (he had no point of reference to Kylo’s stamina), though he  _ did _ tap the jewel a couple of times more.

“Where is the lube?” not more than a second after the words left his mouth, a nearly full bottle of lube was thrusted in his direction.

“Eager, are we?” Hux chuckled.

“Fuck off, I’ve been at half mast since this morning.”

Hux grabbed a handful and squeezed hard, digging his nails a bit (he almost slapped his ass, but stopped just in time when he remembered what Kylo had said about getting physical).

“Don’t get mouthy with me,” Hux growled low, pinching harder for emphasis.

“No, sir, it won’t happen again.”

“Good boy.” He gently massaged away the handprint (despite a more primal part of him wanted it to show; to make more bruises that would last for days).

Hux uncapped the bottle he still held, and drizzled a fair amount onto his hand before placing it on the bed. He probed around the area where the skin-warm metal disappeared into the other’s body, smearing lube wherever the fingers went. There wasn’t much wetness there to begin with, which only went to show that Kylo hadn’t applied any more throughout the day after the initial penetration.

“Wouldn’t want to damage such a fragile piece of your body, now would we?”

Kylo relaxed under Hux’s keen attention, sinking more into the pillow beneath his head. Just when Kylo was completely calm and Hux had finished applying lube around his hole, he grabbed the base of the plug and started pulling it out.

What he expected to come out was just a normal plug; what he instead got was that the plug didn’t end on the one bulb. It kept going. Another bulb went out, and another. What Hux was left with in his hand was a 6 inch long metal plug sectioned in three bulbs of varying sizes. He didn’t think it was possible to get any harder, but with the sight of Kylo’s hole trying to close up around nothing, coupled with the surprisingly heavy and  _ long  _ anal plug that had just been inside him, Hux could practically feel the blood rushing south at a dizzying speed.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he said without meaning to.

“That’s great and all, but could you maybe not die before putting your dick in me?” Kylo wiggled his behind invitingly. As if Hux needed any prompting. He recovered quickly and applied more lube to his fingers.

Dreams turned to reality as Hux  _ finally _ had the opportunity to shove his fingers into Kylo’s ass. After a bit of searching, he found the prostate; the hitched moan the other made a dead giveaway. Hux teased the spot only a little, making a mental note of where to aim once he’d shoved his cock inside (he made another note that if there were to be another time, he’d loving nothing more than to milk Kylo dry by his fingers alone, torturing him until he was nothing more than a sobbing mess).

The plug had done a nice enough job of stretching Kylo out, seeing as he could stuff in four fingers without feeling too much of a resistance. Four were a generous estimate of his size, however, the mesmerising view of them disappearing into the wet hole made him lose track of what he was supposed to be doing. He was  _ supposed _ to just lube everything up and check the give of the muscle (as well as fulfilling a long-awaited fantasy).

Shaking his head, Hux retracted his fingers, then went to work on releasing his cock from its confines. If he were a nicer man – or more cruel, depending on whose perspective it was – he’d take the time to remove all of his clothes, but the blissful feeling of unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down along with his underwear, Hux couldn’t give a shit about the rest of his attire. As long as his cock was out in the open, and the clothes were at least  _ partially _ away from errant fluids, he was content.

The remaining lube on Hux’s fingers he smeared on his cock, refraining from the urge to touch himself too much. He lined himself up with Kylo’s hole, and without further ado, thrusted in.

He didn’t stop moving in until his hips were flush with the other’s ass. It felt  _ heavenly _ . All that waiting, ogling,  _ lusting  _ for this piece of ass, somehow topped all other previous sexual exploits by a long shot. Hux hadn’t even done more than the one thrust, and already he could feel moisture dappling his forehead.

“So, how do you want to take it?” Hux asked, as if casually talking about the weather, and  _ not _ currently in the process of buggering a man he’d just met.

“Fuck if I know,” Kylo said breathlessly, “I’m like, seconds away from coming, so you just do as you please.”

In lieu of an answer, Hux pulled out halfway, then slammed his hips forward, starting a brutal pace. He grabbed Kylo’s waist for leverage, as Kylo himself held onto the pillow for dear life, moaning at each thrust.

The bed, despite looking awfully sturdy, rocked with their movements. If Hux kept up the pace, the frame would most likely make a dent in the wall. Kylo didn't seem to mind, so Hux didn't either.

Hux changed his angle slightly, and with the hitched breath and tremble he could feel running up Kylo's spine, he'd just hit the other man's spot. Hux continued aiming exactly there. The low moans Kylo had made throughout their coupling became louder, along with a couple of expletives thrown in here and there.

Hux was getting close to coming, though he didn't want the feeling to end so soon. He slowed down his thrusts, then stilled his hips completely, cock buried deep. Kylo was just about to protest, but he draped himself over the other's back and put a hand over his mouth.

“If you keep up with the noise, I'm sure the neighbours would hear it soon enough,” he whispered, as if this was something to hide; a filthy little secret just for the two of them.

Kylo opened his mouth. Hux assumed he would tell him off for silencing him. However, Hux was pleasantly surprised when he didn't say a word, and instead licked at his fingers. The fingers that had been inside him just a couple of minutes earlier.

Hux plunged the digits deeper and Kylo eagerly took them in, tongue massaging like a cock.

Hux was about to start moving his hips again (The angle wasn't great, and would probably kill his back in the morning), but Kylo surprised him again when he rocked back onto his cock. It didn't look like he did it on purpose, but Hux was more than happy for the other to take over.

It wasn't much more than grinding his delectable ass onto Hux's cock, but it felt good nonetheless.

Drool pooled in Kylo's mouth, but neither of them cared as some of it escaped his mouth and started dripping down Hux's hand and onto the pillow below.

It seemed that Kylo was getting close to coming, seeing as the shallow thrusts became less and less elegant. Hux was close as well (though that had been apparent some time ago, if he was honest with himself).

“Come on then. What's the use of having all of these muscles if you can't use them properly,” Hux taunted.

That did the trick. Kylo moved faster, fucking himself as hard and deep as the cock could go.

A couple of thrusts more, and everything came crashing down in a wave of bliss. Hux was dimly aware that he'd shoved four of his fingers nearly down the man’s throat. Kylo gagged slightly at the intrusion, but luckily didn't do anything stupid like biting down on them.

Still reeling from the all-too powerful orgasm – probably still coming, it felt like – Hux managed to move his hand over to Kylo's cock. It was the least he could do as a “thank you”.

He'd barely got a grasp on it ( _ fuck, he’s hung like a goddamn horse, too? _ ) before he felt the telling twitch of a cock about to ejaculate. The rumbling moan coming from the other's mouth probably gave that away more.

Hux gave one long stroke, then another. As he moved a finger over the head and frenulum, Kylo came. Ejaculate coated Hux's hand in thick ropes. Not caring one whit about the mess, he used the excess amount to stroke the length some more, to the point of overstimulation.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Kylo sinking deeper into the bed, and Hux still draped over his back like a blanket. He'd taken the fingers out of his mouth and dried them as best he could on the pillow, but he hadn't stopped toying with the softening cock. He was also still balls deep.

Slightly pained sighs escaped the man's mouth with every stroke, but he didn't say or do anything against it, so Hux just kept going. He didn’t know whether or not to stay the night or remove himself from the other’s back, try to look presentable, and just drive back home immediately. With every passing minute, Hux thought more and more about this dilemma. It certainly didn’t help that the sky was approaching complete darkness and that the drive  _ to _ Kylo’s place had left him mentally exhausted and dreading getting back behind the wheel.

In his post-orgasmic bliss, Hux started feeling incredibly sleepy, but he didn’t want to impose on the man’s hospitality. He reluctantly let got of Kylo’s genitals and withdrew from his back (and ass).

Hux zipped himself up, but before he could think up a viable excuse to either stay or leave, he heard a mumbled “lie down,” from Kylo.

Apparently he was staying.

The unoccupied half of the bed practically encapsulated Hux’s body the second he laid down. The quality of the mattress was  _ much _ better that his own shitty bed in the run-down flat he tried not to think of as home.

Hux told himself that this was only for the night, and not something that would be repeated (the sex was good – amazing even – but if he didn’t expect more, he hopefully wouldn’t be disappointed if there wasn’t another time).

Kylo unceremoniously jumped up from the bed.

“Be right back,” he said as he walked through the door, “just gotta get your jizz outta my ass.”

Hux tried to stay awake until Kylo returned. He wanted to talk to the man a little more (about what, he didn’t know). It would be rude to just shag the man and then promptly fall asleep in his bed.

Unfortunately, that was  _ exactly _ what happened.

 

＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼ ／

 

It wasn’t the sun streaming in through the blinds that woke Hux up the next day. No, that had been going on for quite some time by the looks of it. Hux rarely, if ever, woke up at a decent time without  _ at least _ three alarms on his phone. He was decidedly  _ not _ a morning person.

Although he felt well-rested, albeit somewhat uncomfortable having slept through the night in the clothes he wore yesterday (sans shoes, fortunately), Hux couldn’t fathom exactly why he’d woken up.

Then it hit him. There was a scent of something heavenly being cooked that had wafted through the open bedroom door. Hux inhaled deeply and tried to discern the various foods that hopefully awaited him downstairs. His stomach made an unhappy grumble at that. He didn’t have much to eat the day before, seeing as he was a little bit more preoccupied with  _ other _ things.

Hux got up from the all too comfortable bed, but instead of walking down the stairs, he made way to the bathroom. It wasn't too difficult to find, as there were only three doors on this floor, and he’d just exited one of them.

He found it on the first try, but out of morbid curiosity, Hux opened the last door to peak inside. It looked to be a spare bedroom – or at least that would be the initial intention of it. Three of the walls were entirely padded with soundproofing foam, the last one had guitars – both the acoustic and electric kind – hung up. Not an inch of floor didn't have  _ some _ sort of electrical or instrumental equipment.

Now the location and value of this place made sense for how someone of Hux's age (or even younger, but it was at least around that ballpark) would be able to afford. Kylo was a musician.

Quickly dismissing the twinge of envy, Hux silently closed the door and did his best to pretend he  _ didn't  _ just snoop around a relative stranger's home.

The bathroom was just as fabulous as the rest of the house, with even a  _ goddamn  _ bidet. Another thing he tried not to think too much about. Hux did his business, then went over to the sink to wash his hands and attempt to tame the awful bedhead his hair displayed. Without a shower or at least some pomade, there wasn’t much he could do, other than flatten some of it.

Hux was also in desperate need of brushing his teeth, but,  _ again _ , not his house. He made do with stealing a small swig of the mouthwash on the counter to get rid of the worst of the morning breath.

Just as Hux opened the bathroom door, he nearly crashed into Kylo's chest.

“Hey. Morning. Hux, right?” Kylo not remembering the name of the person who fucked him senseless the night before didn't bode well for Hux.

“Yes, Hux,  _ Kylo _ .” He didn't mean to sound like an arse for remembering the other's name, though that was unfortunately how it sounded.

“Anyways,” Kylo awkwardly coughed to relieve some of the tension, “I was looking for you. There’s food and coffee downstairs. Was wondering if you'd wanna join me for breakfast?”

“By all means,” Hux said nonchalantly and extended his hand towards the staircase, “lead the way.”

As they descended the stairs, the cacophony of smells got stronger, and for good reason: Kylo, it seemed, had made enough food to feed a dozen men and then some. Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, yoghurt,  _ and _ freshly cut fruit were all laid out on the round breakfast table beside in the kitchen.

Hux sat down on one of the two chairs, and looked warily at all of the options before him. He didn't want to be rude – well,  _ ruder _ – for not being able to clean his plate. Kylo busied himself with pouring piping hot coffee into two mugs by the counter.

“I hope you don't expect me to eat all of this?” Hux asked. “The sex was good, but I regret to inform you that I did  _ not _ burn 4000 calories last night.”

Kylo laughed at that. “Don’t worry. I eat a lot. One of the downsides for working out four days a week.” Ah. So he did indeed train to get that body, though Hux suspected the gene pool had some part to play in it.

He placed one mug beside Hux’s plate, then sat down on the other chair.

“Whatever's left I'm just gonna eat later.”

Silence fell over them as they dug into the heaping mass of food. This was new territory for Hux. Not just the part where none of them knew each other prior to meeting up here, but also the quote unquote day after. Hux always threw his partners out before they even thought up an excuse to stay, no matter how drunk they were. If they were particularly good in bed, he could be somewhat persuaded to pay for their Uber ride back to wherever they came from.

Since Hux lived in the middle of San Fran, he was within easy reach of the best pubs and bars. He never went to somebody else's place for a fuck. Another first for him.

What exactly was the appropriate behaviour in this situation?

While Hux thought frantically about what to say or do, he almost didn’t catch the question Kylo asked between a mouthful of bacon.

“So, what do you do?”

He could easily lie. He almost  _ wanted _ to lie. Kylo wasn’t awful, and Hux already had several plans for future romps, but if he lied, and if it were to be found out  _ that _ he had lied, Kylo would most likely never speak to him again. He’d already lied about living in Los Angeles, so why continue to stoke the fire? But his job was a joke, and an utter waste of his potential. Compared to how Kylo earned his income – what with the entire studio upstairs – Hux was basically a nobody.

“I’m an accountant.”

Kylo was quiet for a beat, then unceremoniously snorted out a laugh.

“Sorry, but that sounded so boring I almost fell asleep. Also, it’s like  _ perfectly _ up your alley.”

“So nice of you to make fun of my  _ not-at-all  _ boring job. Organizing and maintaining financial records is not a–“ Hux was more than ready for Kylo to interrupt with a loud snore. If he hadn’t, Hux would’ve just continued to talk until he  _ did _ fall asleep.

Hux threw a grape at his chest in retaliation.

“So you’re telling me that your English ass – sorry,  _ arse _ – got all the way over here, so your dream of being an accountant could be fulfilled?”

“Of course,” Hux answered nonchalantly. “Now my dream is to just prowl Reddit and fuck anyone who asks.”

“How’s that workin’ out for you?” Kylo gave him a devilish smirk at that.

“Not bad, though this first bloke expected me to be a bear, rather than a six-foot bossy twink.” Hux winked back, then went back to eating the cooling eggs on his plate.

The silence this time wasn’t as awkward as when they first sat down. It was rather nice, actually.

Though it would all come to an end soon enough. Kylo would go back to whatever he’s doing, and Hux would have to partake into another 6-hour-or-so drive home. He’d luckily had the forethought to call off from work today, so there wasn’t  _ too _ much of a rush. And tomorrow was Sunday, so he had at least an extra day to do jack shit, until he had to go back to his shitty job. Probably the only pressing thing he had to do as soon as he got home, was to feed… FUCK, HIS CAT.

“FUCK,” Hux yelled out to nobody in particular, “I forgot about Millie!”

“Who’s Millie?” Kylo asked. He didn’t look the least bit concerned for the panic Hux currently displayed. “She your girlfriend?”

Hux stood up from his seat and frantically patted his pockets to ensure his phone (likely dead by this point), wallet, and keys where in their right place.

“My girlfriend? Fuck no. She’s my cat. I have to get home to feed her.”

“Ah, gotcha. I’m more of a dog person, myself.”

Hux wasn’t listening. He ran upstairs to the bedroom to ensure he hadn’t accidentally forgotten anything. He’d almost forgotten about his shoes, which were still by the foot of the bed where he’d paced them the night before. Other than that, everything seemed to be accounted for.

He ran back down to where Kylo still sat at the table. “Apologies for cutting this short, but I really must be getting home. Millie will absolutely hate me.” That last part Hux mostly muttered to himself (he made a mental note to buy some catnip to placate her ire).

Kylo seemed a bit disappointed for it to end so soon, but a second later he was still smiling.

“Yeah, no, I understand.” He walked Hux to the front door and opened it for him.

Just as Hux stepped through the threshold, Kylo unexpectedly yanked him back and spun him around to face him. The deep kiss that followed was just as surprising, but nevertheless very much welcome.

It didn’t last long, but that swipe of lips and tongue would surely occupy Hux’s mind for some time. Hopefully until the next time they met.

Kylo ended the kiss first, though he didn’t let go of the embrace just yet.

“Silly me. I almost forgot to give you a good-bye kiss.”

“Yes. Silly you.” Hux’s hands wandered down the man’s back, coming to a stop by the ass that had brought all this mess in the first place, squeezing firmly. “Let’s do a rain-check on the next time.”

“Good,” Kylo growled and captured his lips again for a quick peck. “Next time I wanna have a try on  _ you _ .”

“Be a good boy, and you just might.”

 

＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼／＼ ／

 

The commute back home was gruelling, but Hux  _ just _ managed to avoid the afternoon crawl. As Hux got into his flat, juggling two shopping bags of food and cat treats, Millie jumped down from the couch she was on and disappeared into another room.

Both the food and water bowls were empty, and Hux felt a pang of idiotic regret for sleeping over at Kylo’s place. There was no telling for how long the bowls were empty. He really should’ve thought this through.

At least the cat flap in his bedroom window was a saving grace.

Despite Millie hating him for leaving her alone, she still curled up by his hip as he laid in bed that night. Hux wasn’t necessarily looking at anything in particular on his laptop; just something meandering to lull him to sleep. His thoughts, unsurprisingly, wandered to Reddit. While browsing any new post on his page, he got a DM. From Kylo.

u/AsstroNutKylo • 1m

_ Check my newest post ;P _

The newest post was an all-too-welcome picture of his ass, clad in some well-fitting lacy lingerie. What Hux actually stopped up for, however, was the title above said post.

“ **A little gift for you** ”

Yep. Hux was fucked.

 


End file.
